Talk:Chris/@comment-28549084-20160725071804/@comment-24600453-20160725221332
He didn't do anything when Emily was getting surrounded and forced to leave death or alive, because he perhaps has been went though so much traumatic experiences, that really has infected his mentally health? Let's have a look on it. First he has to choose between his best friend or crush, with both sobbing and begging for your mercy. Either way Josh is gonna die and you watches horrified your best friend since childhood being sliced to death, like in a slaughter factory. When Ash and Chris runs into Emily and Matt, you can see how he breaks down, but since he has more control of hís emotions, he doesn't breaks down as much as Ashley, which leads us to the next part. Chris insisted to save Sam no matter what, even if he knew he could get into a much worse situation like Josh, which is exactly what happens. Chris and Ashley ends up in the second task, where you either have to kill yourself or your love interest. Yeah, Chris can choose to shoot Ashley and save himself, but isn't that exactly like when Ashley screamed Chris, you can't let me die! begging for you morality and forcing you to kill your best friend instead in the first task? Neither Chris, Ashley or Josh are selfish for wanting to stay alive, because who wants to die? Sure you are classified as more heroic, when you choose to spare another person's life over your own, but doesn't all human lives matters the same? You are not self centered for wanting to stay alive and just doesn't have the power to make a sacrifice, because in the end we ALL care the most about ourself. What I dislike is Ashley has so much double standars. - If you state that Hannah overreacted at the prank - Your honesty increase, and that means she lied about feeling sorry for the twins for Josh in chapter 3 with the spirit board- - Even if she recommends in the second task that you kill her - She will be mad about what she told you to do, because you choosed your own life instead of hers, but doesn't that kind of remind of when she told you to save her instead of Josh? You know, her begging to save HER life insted of ANOTHER person's life. - If Chris choosed to shot Ashley and escapes the wendigo safely - Ashley will be watching him die with no remorse. But if Chris choosed to shot Ashley and was striked down by the wendigo - Ashley will cry and now wants him alive. I really don't get Ashley. Third one, Chris finding out his best friend was still alive pranking him as punishment for something he wasn't even a part of. He was forced to kill two people, c'mon. Fourth one, Chris watches the stranger, the one who saved one of his friends life, slowly and painfully being teared apart to death - You don't get that image out of your head the next few minutes, right? And yeah Chris didn't do anything when Ashley got slapped, but I don't remember Mike exactly sticking up for Jessica when she was being insulting and mentally attacked by Emily.